Nothing Special
by Cole for love
Summary: Jack and Sam post series. it was nothing special but it everything.


It was nothing special. No 'I love you'. No cliché kiss. No exasperated 'Finally'. There was no bets to be payed. No final desperate plea to tell of their emotions.

He tapped on her door and waited for her to answer. She did so and waved him in with out a word. She closed the door behind him. There was no awkward silence. No words were spoken. He drew her closed and kissed her lightly. He retired and he was there for her. They didn't make their why to the bedroom. Nor made love were they stood. She simply led him to her lounge room and turned on her TV. They talked. Not of their future but the hilarious moments of their past. Not of his retirement but of their everyday life. They fell asleep were they sat.

It was nothing special when he slowly awoke. No morning kisses. No breakfast cooking. No shared shower. He took in his surroundings. He glanced at his watch and realised the emptiness of her house. He walked to her kitchen and read the note on her counter:

_Gone to work. Sorry I didn't want to wake you._

_Beers in the fridge. Eggs in the pantry._

_See you._

It wasn't signed. No 'I Love you'. No X's or O's. There didn't have to be. He smiled and contemplated what to do on his first day of his retired life. He frowned drawing a blank.

It was nothing special when she arrived at his house. She had been to her own house to gather some clothes, as she knew he would be at his own. She knew he wouldn't have left town. She knock and let herself in. They met in the hallway. They kissed lightly yet lovingly again. And then made their way to his kitchen were a meal for two had been prepared. They didn't have the talk. Nothing romantic. No candle light meal. They sat at the breakfast bar and talked of her upcoming trip. Confidence in his voice assured. Anxiety well hidden. They slept on the couch yet again.

It was nothing special the next day. No plea for her to stay. No kiss of longing or fear. She woke in his arms smiling as she raised her self off his couch. She showered and dressed. She smiled at his sleeping figure as she wrote her short note.

_Enjoy fishing!_

She lent to kiss him were he still laid. He stirred and smiled then they kissed. They kissed their kiss. The kiss that had them both weak. It fulfilled yet left them needing more. Passionate but not rough. Light but intense. She left with out looking back. He smiled and went in search for the note he knew she'd left. He smiled finding it. She knew him too well.

It was nothing special when she arrived back. He wasn't waiting for her at work. No 'thank god your back' kiss in front of her co-workers. She headed to his house not bothering to stop at her own. She knocked and let her self in. And just like before he met her in the hallway. Never a word of there feelings was spoken nor a whisper of their future. He hugged her and kissed her. She giggled. They ate and watch TV. That night they slept graciously in his bed.

It was nothing special when she moved in. It had been a long time coming. She had been claming more of his house little by little as the month wore on. They didn't talk of it. It just happened. And when she was away he would go fishing. Returning when she did.

She entered his house not knocking her polite knock she normally did just to see him smirk. He stood in the hallway, she made her way slowly to him. Grasp him tightly in to a hug which he returned. No tears were shed. Nor assurance attempted. He carried her simply as he held her to his bedroom. Knowing she wouldn't let go He laid with her. She sighed in relief, it was her thank you. He impossibly held her tighter.

It was nothing special when she told him she put her house up for sale a few days later, reviling the fact she'd complete moved into his house. No words were spoken just nods conveying his enthusiastic acceptance. He found him self smiling at her collection of books and her girly shampoo. She found herself smiling at several hidden PhD's certificates. She didn't tell him she found. Her trips went smoothly. He actually found himself catching something when he went fishing even if it wasn't fish. They smiled more when they weren't together and smiled brightly when they were.

It was nothing special when they told of their relationship to those closest to them. Their two best friends simple knew and smiled. Saying nothing sarcastic or exasperated. Their other closest friends were they same but slightly shocked.

It was nothing special or even out of the blue, when he was asked back to work just one more time to deal with something only he could. She smiled as he groaned in protest when he was addressed with his old title. She smiled and quietly reminded him, if he preferred being called a doctor that could be arranged, revealing she knew his secret. He smiled she had known his secret and let him keep it one. He smiled brighter as he acknowledge she really was one in a million. She was glad he didn't scold her.

It was nothing special as he prepared to leave. She didn't go because she was his partner and that was that. He simple said goodbye to her. Her colleagues said the same as they left.

It was nothing special or new when her co-workers arrived back without him. She new something went wrong. She didn't panic. No one saw a fault in her features. Those who weren't aware of their relationship knew she would get him back. Those who did made sure she ate and slept. To their surprise she did. She knew they would do anything for her and him and that all she need of them.

It was nothing special when two days had surpassed with out him. She wasn't her chaotic self who never slept. The was no clichéd moment where she broke down in tears lost of all hope, feeling sorry for herself. Though she did get angry at the mention of the person who kept him from her. People walked on eggshells around her. Weather they knew about his significance to her or not. They knew her reputation when it came to getting someone back. It was her friends that were the most temperamental. They became unbelievably more feared then she was, except for one who was always so what feared whether he meant it or not. They made others sweat bullets like she'd was known to do. She smirked every time her closet friend would make someone squirm. She gave him the most credit because he was known as the weak one. But everyone knew she would came up with something to get him back and it was nothing special when she did.

Her co workers and her walked into where he was. He looked up for his position on the floor and smiled. His eyes went to the back of the group. He stood as he laid his eyes on her. No words were spoken there never had to be. No hugs given. A smile was. Their eyes danced at the sight of each other. Her co-worker turned and led the party away. Love flashed across their eyes as she followed.

It was nothing special when they sat and watch TV that night. They talk about anything and everything. She held him more and hugged him closer. He kissed her deeper and made love to her longer. They smiled brighter and laughed louder. She declared she love him the next day. She let the words escape in passing, he returned it with out hesitation. They said I love were necessary making them all the more weaker then their kisses still did.

It was nothing special when he proposed. No fancy dinner. No shock announcement. He didn't get down on one knee. As they watch his TV he drew the ring from it hiding place. She was so emersed in what they were watching when he spoke the words 'marry me'. She smiled his smile. She turned to look him in the eyes saying a confident 'yes' clearly without a moment's hesitation. She hadn't even looked at the ring, only his eyes they sparkled as his smile grew. He powerfully kissed her. he pulled back as he realised the fact he still held the ring. He laughed at her confused expression. It was only when he held the ring up to her eyes she looked at it. It was a simple gold band with a symbol engraved in it. On the inner side a message was written:

~Always~

It was her turn to kiss him as he did her.

It was nothing special when the married. It wasn't in front of a large crowd. No boss or co-workers, just friend.. Close friends. It wasn't a shot gun wedding or anything extravagant. It was in front of a judge with no more then 8 people in attendance. He wore simple dress pants and a dress shirt. No tie. No official outfit. She wore a simple white summer dress. No fail. No long trail. Just a single white rose as her bouquet As they said I do. There two closet friend signed as witnesses.

It was nothing special when they held there reception at their house. Stories were told, toast and speeches made and remembrance given to those who should have been there that couldn't be.

Though to the average person these moments were nothing special, brilliant or spectacular. They were Jack and Sam's everything.


End file.
